Snow Angels
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. Caroline has a snow day from school and goes to visit Klaus at his mansion.


**Snow Angels**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

**Note: I got idea for this Klaroline one-shot while watching videos on YouTube dedicated to them. Of course, I have other delicious ideas, but this will have to suffice for now. The plot is this: Caroline has a snow day from school and goes to visit Klaus at his mansion. While she's visiting, it starts to snow again and smut ensues when Klaus has an idea to take their minds off the storm. No spoilers, except Klaus and Caroline are dating in this story.**

Caroline walked through the town square, in awe of the white fluff that had fallen from the heavens. Said white fluff had forced a snow day at Mystic Falls High, so at least she could do pretty much what she wanted. Not that she didn't already do that, but today was probably going to make an exception. Being a vampire, Caroline didn't mind the cold all that much, since she was technically dead. True, she dressed warm, but she really didn't need to.

While she was walking, she heard that there was going to be even more snow coming. Great, as if the stuff already on the ground wasn't bad enough. Still, Caroline decided not to let that bother her. Taking out her cell phone, she dialed Klaus' number. After about three rings, she heard his delicious accent on the other end.

"Caroline, my love. I wondered when you would call me today."

Caroline smiled. "Hi, baby. Are you doing anything special?"

"Is talking to you not special?"

Caroline giggled. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"I am curious, though," said Klaus. "You usually don't call me when you're supposed to be in class."

"It's a snow day, school got canceled," said Caroline. "Anyway, I'm calling because I wanted to come over. I wasn't about to stay home all day."

"You know I'd never turn down an opportunity to see my girl," said Klaus. "Come on over. I'll make us some tea and from there, the sky's the limit."

"Sounds good to me," said Caroline. "I'll see you soon. Love you."

"I love you too, Caroline," said Klaus. "Take your time and be careful."

_Klaus' Mansion – Later..._

Klaus poked at the fire in the fireplace to make sure that it was warm enough. He also wanted the ambiance in the room to be perfect for him and Caroline. She meant the world to him and he was going to show her exactly how much he loved her. He was still tending to the fire when Caroline walked in, a bag in her hand, which meant she went shopping on her way here.

"I hope you don't mind," she said. "I couldn't resist picking up something special."

Klaus smiled at her. "And what is this 'something special' you picked up?"

"It's a surprise," said Caroline. "Something that I think you'll absolutely like."

"Why can't you tell me what it is?" said Klaus. "I promise that I'll act surprised when you reveal it."

"Oh no, I'm not going to give you information that easily," said Caroline. "You're just going to have to wait until later." She saw the disappointed look on his face. "I know, you want to know now, but I promise, this going to be well worth the wait."

She then went to put the bag in a safe place until it was time to reveal it and when she returned, she said, "You're not going to believe this, but I just looked out the window and it's starting to snow again."

"Not to worry, love, it's warm enough in here," said Klaus. "I put on some water for tea, which should be ready any time now." He smiled again. "Rest assured, Caroline, this is going to be the best snow day you've ever had."

"Oh, I'm not worried," said Caroline. "I know that you, my sexy Original, have everything under control."

Klaus was about to reply when he heard the kettle whistling, which meant that their tea was ready. Excusing himself, he went to get it while Caroline made herself comfortable. She loved coming here, especially since it had such a romantic ambiance. Which was perfect for what she had bought on the way here: a black silk nightie with a deep V neck, giving him a perfect view of her cleavage.

Klaus returned with the tea a few minutes later and, handing her a mug, kissed her passionately. Caroline returned his kiss and moaned against his mouth as their tongues collided. Shit, he was a great kisser, which was one of the many things she loved about him.

"You know, I think I may have an idea that will take our minds off the cold."

Caroline smiled. "Let me guess, something that involves us getting naked and having undeniably great sex?"

"How did you know?"

"Klaus, I'm dating you, remember? I know exactly what you're thinking," said Caroline. "Though, I am to go through with it, seeing as how our tea is too hot to drink at the moment. It'll be the perfect thing to do while waiting for it to cool." She kissed him again. "Might even the opportunity to show you the surprise I got for you."

Kissing him one more time, Caroline set her tea down and went to find the bag she had stashed away. Klaus felt his breath catch in his throat when she returned a few minutes, wearing the nightie she had bought. Shit, she looked beautiful in black.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it," he replied. "I can't wait to get you out of it."

"Well then, sexy, what are you waiting for?" said Caroline. "I'm all yours for the taking."

Klaus licked his lips and placed his tea in the same place Caroline had placed hers, approached her and kissed her, pulling her close to him. Caroline returned his kiss and pulled off his henley shirt, running her hands all over his bare chest, trembling at just how soft it felt. Klaus lifted her up bridal style and carried her over the couch, laying her down and kissing her hotly while sliding his hand under her nightie and caressing her breast. Caroline let out a muffled scream against his mouth as she felt what he was doing.

Feeling himself getting hard at the sound of her screams, Klaus pulled down her panties with his other hand, gently spread her legs apart, and stuck his fingers into her clit to heighten her pleasure and possibly take some for himself. Caroline arched her back and left his lips to let out another pleasurable scream, her fangs extending. Before she could think twice, she plunged her fangs into Klaus' neck, savoring the taste of his blood. It had a sweet taste, like chocolate. How could it not taste sweet, since Klaus himself was delicious to look at?

Klaus then got so hard at the feel of her biting him that he was afraid that his cock would fall off unless he had her. Quickly pulling off his jeans and boxers, he replaced his fingers with his throbbing cock, groaning at her tight wet heat. He wanted to take off her nightie, but he had to wait until she was done drinking from him. A few minutes later, Caroline pulled out of his neck, licking up the excess blood with her tongue. When she was finished, Klaus pulled her nightie up over her head and when he saw that she had already taken off her bra beforehand, he licked his lips before leaning down and kissing them, licking her nipples, earning him a groan and another scream.

Caroline then sat up, still joined with him, and pushed him down onto the cushions before riding him hard and fast. Klaus moved in time with her gyrations, making sure that he was in sync with her at all times. She was quite the spitfire, his Caroline, and he wanted nothing more than to be like this forever. He loved her with every fiber of his being. She was beautiful, sexy, and everything he ever wanted.

_2 Hours Later..._

Klaus held Caroline close as they basked in the afterglow. They had spent the last two hours making love and it was the best two hours of their lives. Klaus hadn't been kidding when he told her that he would make this the best snow day of her life, because certainly proved it in the last two hours.

"That was amazing," she said. "_You_ were amazing."

"Amazing? Me?" he replied. "I don't want to take all the credit, darling. You were amazing yourself." He kissed her forehead. "Needless to say, I think the snow outside was forgotten in the two hours that we were together."

"I think you're right," said Caroline. "And you were right about making this the best snow day of my life, because I really enjoyed myself." She sighed happily. "I love you, Klaus. I don't know what I would do without you here."

"I love you too, Caroline," said Klaus. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me in over a thousand years."

Caroline smiled at that and snuggled against his chest, kissing it gently. She was quite content in the arms of her hybrid lover, and she had a feeling that it would only get better from here.

**~ FIN**

**Note: Here you go, another Klaroline oneshot. I had been playing around with this idea for a while and wanted to write it. **

**ENJOY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


End file.
